<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 AM by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640598">2 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amitie cries idk, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Nightmares, One-Shot, Short, absolutely no proofreading, this is my first serious fic idk how this stuff works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amitie has a nightmare and Sig has been struggling to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first serious fic I'm sorry its short and not very good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sig typically didn't struggle this much at sleeping. In fact, it was usually a complete breeze for him, shut his eyes and he'd be out almost instantly. This night was different though, and he wasn't sure why.</p>
<p>He had been laying down for a couple hours now, tucked into Amitie's bed. For some reason, Amitie allowed him to sleep in the same bed as her. He could remember the inital shock clearly when she acted like them sharing a bed was completely normal and non-romantic.</p>
<p>Sig turned to the girl in question, peacefully sleeping hatless, with her yellow puyo-shaped plush toy in her arms. He really wished he could be asleep right now. Though he also wished for something else...</p>
<p>I hope I could be held like that by Amitie one day, Sig thought to himself. He quickly dismissed that thought almost as soon as he imagined it. Amitie would never do that, and she would never have romantic feelings for him, that's what he thought at least. He tried to ignore his little crush, but sometimes it got in the way, constantly thinking of her to where it got distracting in school.</p>
<p>One thought led to another, and another, and another... Until he noticed that Amitie's grip on her toy got tighter, and she began to shiver.</p>
<p>Sig was worried, very worried. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, whether to wake her up, or to leave her be until she woke up on her own. But he didnt have time to make a choice at this point.</p>
<p>"SIG!" Amitie yelled out in great distress. The girl quickly hid herself away in her comforting plushie, trying to hide her face as she sobbed. She was embarrassed to do this in front of Sig, but she was just so overwhelmed with fear and anxiety after such a rough nightmare, she felt that she couldnt force any words out of her throat.</p>
<p>"Amitie, Amitie...." Sig quietly whispered, "It's okay, you and I are both safe..." He wasn't sure what the nightmare was about, but he assumed he or Amitie were harmed in some way. The boy had begun to inch closer towards her to grab her and give her a hug to try and calm her down.</p>
<p>"S...Sig....." Amitie was finally managing to speak, albeit struggling a lot.</p>
<p>"It's okay." Sig gently shushed her and pulled her closer towards him.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry you have to deal with me.." Amitie choked her words out, "I'm s-such a c-crybaby."</p>
<p>"No you're not. It's okay to be scared."</p>
<p>Amitie was beginning to hug Sig back, appreciating the warmth and comfort this made her feel. She temporarily let go of Sig to remove the yellow puyo plush from between the two, so she could get even closer to him. The girl's tears were fading and her breathing was slowing, Sig's gentleness was really calming her down as she lays buried in his chest.</p>
<p>"Amitie?"</p>
<p>"Hm..?"</p>
<p>"Is there anything in particular you'd want?"</p>
<p>Amitie didn't like asking for things, she felt greedy when she did so, but she really just wanted one thing. Without saying anything, she just grabbed onto his red claw. It was massive compared to his other hand, and always warm. She wrapped her arms around the crimson claw, and hid her face into the back of his hand.</p>
<p>He was finally fulfilling his wish of becoming the plush toy that she was holding.</p>
<p>Though, Sig's exhaustion was really getting to him, and this was finally getting him feeling truly relaxed.</p>
<p>"Amitie... could I just say something real quick..?"</p>
<p>Silence. She had already fallen asleep, how adorable.</p>
<p>Sig sighed, "I love you, Amitie." He closed his eyes and got the sleep he needed for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>